Playing with Innocence
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Shawn has been framed for a murder that he didn't commit, so now its a race against the clock to prove he's innocent before he's sent to prison.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Psych fanfict, so yay! The title is subject to change though, just as soon as I think of something a bit better. If there is ever any characters that you don't know, that's probably characters that I have created. Sound good?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own, Psych in any way, shape or form. I wish I did though, because then it would never end.**

* * *

He sleepily answered his cell phone after the second ring. "Hello, Shawn Spencer here." For some reason, his words sounded slurred, but he hadn't been drinking or anything, maybe that was because he had just woken up or something.

"Shawn?" He recognized the voice of his friend and partner, Gus. "Why is the car of our suspect, Alaina Turner parked in front of your apartment?"

Shawn thought a moment. "Because I invited her over last night. I was trying to get a confession out of her by flirting, but I must have fallen asleep." He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Gus rolled his eyes. "Don't forget that she may have killed the last 3 guys she dated."

Shawn glanced over his shoulder to where Alaina had fallen asleep. "Or not," he said softly. "Um, Gus.. I think I have to call you back.." he hung up without further explanation, then rolled over towards her to get a better look. Her neck had marks like she had been strangled probably after he had fallen asleep last night. So that meant that the real killer had been here.

* * *

Juliet had answered her phone not too long after that, now she was pulling up to the scene. She walked slowly into the apartment. She walked over to where Shawn was talking to Gus, then cleared her throat to get their attention. "Shawn, I need to talk to you," she glanced towards Gus, then back at him. "Alone." She said, then walked off to a corner of the room where no one was.

Shawn followed her. "Let me guess, you want to get back together, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Shawn. This is serious. You told me that she was sleeping with you last night, but now she's been murdered. Your the only one who was there. So can you tell me what happened?"

He thought a moment. "No. As I had told everyone else, I was sleeping. I woke up to Gus calling me this morning, then when I looked over at her, she had been strangled to death. You can ask the cow that I was dreaming about, she'll vouch for me."

She glanced at him like he was crazy. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, but shook her head not waiting for an answer. "As I said, this is serious. Joking about this is only making you look like your covering something up."

"What?! What would I be covering up?" He crossed his arms. "Wait, you actually think I'm capable of this? Why would I kill her? Jules, you know me."

She took a deep breath, then shrug. "Honestly? I thought I knew you, until I found out that you were a liar!" She shot back. "So I don't know anymore! This was the mayor's daughter! What were you even doing with her?"

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "I was trying to get her to confess to killing her dates. But now I'm starting to think that maybe she didn't do it."

She raised her arms in surrender. "You will probably have to answer questions at the station later. So please stop joking and be serious about this for once." She walked over to where Lassiter was examining something. "Find something, Carlton?" She asked.

Lassiter slowly stood up from his position in the floor, then shook his head. "Nothing, O'Hara. So unless we get something new in the next 24 or 48 hours, looks like your ex boyfriend is going to jail for murder."

* * *

"Focus, Shawn!" Henry snapped. "You was alone with this girl, so there has to be something that your missing here. Whether you saw something or maybe heard something."

Shawn closed his eyes, then put a finger to his head, trying to concentrate. "We were sitting on the couch talking about her last boyfriend, and we were drinking coffee I think."

Henry sighed. "Think harder! Did you see something that might help with the case?"

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I didn't see anything!"

"Did you hear anything? Come on, Shawn, think! We have gone over this once already in your life!"

Shawn fell silent, trying to think. Anything that might help here. So he knew they had been sitting on the couch, but why would he fall asleep if they were drinking coffee? Coffee was suppose to keep one awake, right? He snapped open his eyes. "Why would someone fall asleep if they were drinking coffee?"

Henry thought a moment. "Well, the coffee could have either been spiked or drugged. Since you was with Alaina, did you keep an eye on your drink at all times? Her last boyfriend had been poisoned because he left his drink at the table with her while he went somewhere."

Shawn thought back to the night before. He remembered joining Alaina at her table, then just ordered a coffee when the waiter came to take their order. "No, it was out of my sight when the waiter went to get it.. maybe he did something to it."

Henry smiled. "There you go, kid. Now go and get to the bottom of this. But be careful!"

* * *

Shawn had gotten Gus to drive him back to the place where he had first met Alaina. "You sure your going to just sit here?" He asked, slowly unbuckling the seatbelt.

Gus nodded. "I'm sure about that."

Shawn shrug. "Alright then, buddy." He got out of the blue echo, then walked into the restaurant, or whatever this place was. He walked up to the counter, then waited until a man walked up to take his order. He recognized the man as the one who served them last night.

"What can I get for you?" He asked the man.

He saw the name tag on him. "Answers, you can get me answers Ken Bellenger."

Ken glanced at him in confusion. "How did you know my name?"

Shawn smirked. "I'm a psychic, I work for the Santa Barbara Police Department. I'm Shawn Spencer."

Ken was still confused, but continued on. "Okay then, Mr. Spencer. What kind of answers are you looking for?"

"I was here with a woman by the name of Alaina Turner, but somebody did something to my drink so they could slip into my apartment when I had fallen asleep and kill her, probably to frame me too, I'm not really sure at this point."

Ken looked impressed. "That's really good detective work there, psychic. But I was nowhere near your apartment. In fact, I have no idea where you even live at. But last night, I was at home with my wife and daughter."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. If it wasn't Ken, then who had done it? He had decided to order a coffee to go, then went back outside to the car where Gus was waiting.

Gus watched him. "Wasn't him, huh?"

Shawn shook his head. "I don't think it was." He took a drink from the coffee. "Let's just head back to the office to figure things out."

* * *

 **Hello friends! This is my second Psych story and look I know what your thinking. As Shawn would say, "I _sense_ what your thinking," your thinking, "what? You haven't even finished your other story yet!" And the answer to that is I know I haven't. I have the second chapter draft in the doc manager, and I am just currently trying to think of what to add next in it. Welp, I'm off now. Please follow, favorite, review, or all three. Know what I just realized? Follow and favorite both start with F, but review starts with R. Strange, huh? Eh, probably not. Now your thinking, "Focus, Tall, focus!" So with that being said.. toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter now! I just hope that this turns out good like it did in my head! Welp, unto chappie 2 now, shall we?**

* * *

"Shawn, wake up!" Gus said, shaking him. "Rise and shine. It's 9:00 now, come on wake up!" He went back to his laptop and typed something into the search bar on google.

Shawn slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. Had he actually fallen asleep here on this uncomfortable couch? He stumbled sleepily to his feet. "What happened? My mind is kind of fuzzy from last night."

Gus glanced at him. "We were discussing the case one minute, then you was asleep the next."

Shawn shook his head in confusion. "What? I fell asleep?" He rubbed his forehead, then walked over to glance out the window. He thought back to the day before when he had gotten Gus to take him back to where it all started. The waiter, Ken, had told him that he didn't do anything, but who else had access to his drink before he did? He closed his eyes and put his fingers to his head. He had missed something, just like his dad had told him that he did. He remembered watching Ken make him a drink, but the waiter did have his back to him, so what if he had taken that time to put something in his drink?

* * *

Juliet stood outside the restaurant, talking to Lassiter. They watched the body being rolled out and put inside the coroner's van. She glanced up when she spotted the familiar blue echo pull up. Then crossed her arms, walking towards the passenger side. "Shawn, I need to speak to you again."

Shawn slowly got out. "Come on, Jules. We just got here. What happened anyways?"

She sighed. "The waiter was found dead this morning." She answered. "We are guessing that he was killed around 4 or 5. We have talked to several people, and they all seemed to say that you was the last one to talk to him."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Yah, well. I was with Gus. Granted I fell asleep and can't remember half the night, but I had fallen asleep on a very uncomfortable couch."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop joking, and I mean it. This is very serious. First a girl dies while in your apartment, and then the waiter dies after you was the last person to talk to him."

He took a deep breath. "Being serious isn't really in my job description."

* * *

Lassiter was in the restaurant, talking to Chief Vick. "What if we arrested him and someone else died?" He asked, glancing towards the open door.

Vick glanced at him. "Then in that case, we know that he's actually innocent in this." She nodded in approval. "Good work, detective."

"But then again, what if the killing stops after our experiment?"

She froze, then shrug."Then I guess he was guilty of crimes he didn't remember committing." She just sighed. "You know what to do, detective."

* * *

Shawn was leaning against the car watching the people come and go from the scene. He had decided to keep a look out in case something or someone looked suspicious. He had zoned out for a moment there. The next thing he knew, Lassiter was walking towards him holding handcuffs. His vision kept alternating between getting blurry and clearing up. "Hey, Lassie!" He said, his voice was slurred.

Gus walked around the car to stand beside him. "Shawn? That was how your voice sounded when you answered the phone after Alaina was murdered. You feeling alright?"

Shawn nodded. "I'm alright." He staggered slightly, then searched for something to grab on to before he crashed to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Henry watched the medics tend to his son, then walked over to talk to Lassiter, Juliet, and Chief Vick. "Anybody have any thoughts about what just happened?" He asked, crossing his arms. "What's wrong with Shawn? Can someone tell me that?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

Vick shook her head. "No one knows anything at this time." She glanced around. "Lassiter, O'Hara, go into the restaurant and see what you can find out! Henry, go and be with your son, and take Gus with you."

Everybody nodded at their order and disbursed.

Henry sighed softly, then walked over to where Shawn was. The paramedics had gotten him awake at least, that was a good sign.

Shawn had opted not for them to take him to the hospital, so he was still laying where he had fell at, only this time he was curled up.

Henry knelt down beside him. "Your so stubborn, kid." He chuckled. "You must take that after me."

Shawn glanced at him. "What happened? I was talking to Lassie one minute, and the next I was being woke up by paramedics. So I just want to know what is going on."

Henry helped him into a sitting position, making sure his back was against the car so he wouldn't fall. "Well, kid. For some reason, you passed out on us. So if you can remember something, now would be the time to say it."

Shawn thought a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know anything."

Henry sighed, then glanced over at Gus. "Get him home." He ordered, then stood up and went to get an assignment from Chief Vick.

* * *

The car ride back to the office was in silence. Gus pulled his car into a parking space, then put it in park. He glanced over to the passenger side, then sighed. Something was definitely up with Shawn's odd behavior ever since the night before when he first met Alaina Turner. He reached over and gently shook him. "Shawn, wake up. We're back at the office."

Shawn opened his eyes, and glanced around. "Thanks, buddy." He murmured sleepily, then stumbled out of the car.

Gus watched him until he was in the office, then thought a moment. He was in Pharmaceutical, so it shouldn't take him long to figure out if his best friend was being drugged or not, because that was what all the signs were pointing too. He backed out of the parking lot, then headed towards his own apartment.

* * *

 **I sort of like this story so far, but sadly, it will be ending soon. Because no stories can last forever, right? I am doing my research on things that I may need later on, but how trusty can Google always be, correct? Anyways, please follow, favorite, or review and/or preferably all three. Well, I should start chappie 3 now, toodles fwends!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
